SBC Quotes
Session 5 "Shooting people in the head promotes school spirit." *Teager: "To work on my accent, I just have to pretend to be John F. Kennedy." *Steve: "...and we're back to the headshots." "This is a crotch golem?" "Let's get the little girl out of the cage." Session 6 *Teager: "It's powerful enough to take a shit." *Steve: "It's a very angry shit." *Jeff: "Does a ghost shit at Ellis Island?" *Alan: "So the dead guy's your great great grandfather. Address him as such." *Danielle: "Hey, DUMBASS!" Session 7 *Joe: "What, I'm not allowed having a sense of humor?" *Alan: "No, you're not." *"Senile in New Hampshire"--inexplicably not as popular as "Sleepless in Seattle" Session 8 "Taming of the Wendighost" "Why would you live in a Denny's when there is a Waffle House?"--the old wise man on the mountain (via Teager) Teager: "Someone else talk. I've gotten really bad at it all of a sudden." Danielle, matter-of-factly: "So, as you can see, your son is incorporeal." Joe: "Your son was in a very safe place--usually." *Steve: "So how do we break into a physics class?" *Dean: "Momentum." *Teager: "Because I make an excellent Kleenex." *Mike: "That's what she said." Rey: "Roll me 'Funf'." Joe (potentially earning back the right to make jokes): "Nothing says 'Go to Hell' like a good exorcism." Session 10 While other party members might have noticed the woman's resemblance to the suspicous woman in the Hunter's journal entry, Allen: "Oh, a time traveller, she'll be fine." "Ghost time traveller rifle woman." Session 11 Joe: "I am going to parlay with the zombies... I always wanted to say that." Session 12 Cody: "I'm from Texas." Pastor Wendy Collins: "God forgives all sins." "Peeing on the carpet will not bring my dead fiancee back to life." --Cody Teager/possessed Alan: "Do what he say!" (bizarrely appropriate Blazing Saddles reference) Session 13 "ELECTRO-KRAKEN" - Everyone "So our plan is to sexually harass the kraken." - Dean "They're just pointy so that the camera stays on." - Dean on harpoons "I refuse to believe this is happening!" - Steve on firing a cannon at a kraken "Swim down! Swim down!" - Rey Session 14 Mike: "Heheh. The old sword and whetstone. Or would that be whetstones?" Rey: "My library is called the Whetstone, so let's stop talking about this so that I don't think about sex every time I go to work." Steve: "How is that sexual?" -everyone spends a minute explaining it to Steve- "I still don't...oh, now I get it. Now I'm thinking about frotterage. Okay, so I approach the youth group..." Steve: "Revelations is exciting in the 'it's gonna be in 3-D' kinda way." Steve: "How big's the rack?" Steve: "Even if we wanted to help the damn things, we're as in the dark as-" *looks up at the blackened sky* Steve: "I misspelled 'demon', okay!" Session 17 Matt (of all people): "Danielle, how can you be so heartless?" *Cody: "So we're in town; we're not getting hand jobs." *Joe: "We agree on two things." Session 18 Rey: "Why do you guys want to probe all the orifices of the apocalypse?" how Alex can survive the most of anyone Jess: "Yes, but he also has *allergies*!" Matt: "We are pretty adorable." punches him. "See, what I mean? Cute as a button." *Joe: "I'm a big fan of the not-deaf." *Alex: "What?" Session 19 Matt: "If I'm in bondage gear, I'm coming after somebody." *Cody: "You can handle the punk girl." *Danielle: "I'll use the machete!" Category:Bad Company